


Closeted

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: The supply cupboard doesn't have a lock, but it won't open, for some reason. Weird.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 143





	Closeted

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [За закрытыми дверями](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963604) by [fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020), [ktj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj)



> My entry to the April Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! 😬
> 
> Prompt: The Less I Know The Better  
> Word count: 322

"Finnigan! McMillan! Is there any reason for you to be loitering around the supply cupboard during office hours?"

“Mr. Robards, Sir!” McMillan exclaimed. “Um, we ran out of parchment.”

“The supply cupboard is right there.”

“The cupboard is locked, Sir. We were trying to unlock it,” Finnigan explained, gesturing to the door.

“It doesn’t have a lock.”

“Exactly, Sir.” The pair answered, almost in unison.

He approached said door and turned the handle. It _was_ locked. “Huh.” _Weird_. “I’ll take care of this. You two go back.”

For the next 5 minutes, Gawain tried all the unlocking charms he could recall, but the door just wouldn’t budge. He then tried random spells – aguamenti, scourgify, finite incantatem…

And then he heard it.

“Fuck!”

Was that Malfoy?

“Malfoy! Open this door immediately!”

“Shit!” Said another voice. Potter?

The door swung open, revealing both Aurors inside.

“What the hell is going on here?!”

“Um... See... W-we were…”

While Potter grasped for words, Gawain took in the sight before him - both men looked flushed and out of breath, and their uniforms were in various states of disarray.

“Have you two been fighting again?”

“YES!” Malfoy answered a little too loudly. "Yes, we were fighting!"

He then turned to Potter, who yelped and agreed. "We have...! And we’re so... ashamed! Yes. We are...! Sorry...! For… Fighting!"

Gawain sighed. “I’ll have to say, I’m quite disappointed. I thought you were done with your petty rivalries.”

“It won’t happen again, Sir,” Malfoy said, side-eyeing Potter furiously.

He was just about to leave, when he saw it – a small bruise on Malfoy’s neck.

Oh. _Oh._

Malfoy must’ve noticed where he was looking, and tried to cover it with his hand.

Gawain closed his eyes, feeling a headache coming on. “Do I want to know?”

Malfoy looked like he wanted to die. “No, sir.”

“Probably for the best,” he cleared his throat, and turned away. “The less I know, the better.”


End file.
